creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Nova's
Despite elements from the Proelium Dimension appearing, the following content is completely non-canon to it. Phone Calls Night 1: "Hello? It's me, Cody! Welcome to Nova's secret place. This is in the void. Where we sent you through. So.. Here's the deal, If you survive, you will get paid. If not.. DEATH! Sorry. That was a little bit morbid. So. If I get killed. I have NOTHING to do with this. Except I'm talking to you. Hey. Watch out for Nova and some others. If you aren't careful, you can get your window broken by Nova. Don't worry. He cannot bust down your door. So even though he can break through your window, He cannot bust down your door. You got your Tablet or monitor. He will be extremely fast when he gets to your door. So you have to close that door. Blah, blah, blah. This is only your first night. So you'll be fine! One more thing. Nova has 2 places to go through. The window with a door (Luckily) and the left door. So be careful! If you don't then you are likely to die. Have a good night!' -Cody Night 2: "Eyy.. It's Red Cody here.. and, Wait.. Is this Cody? It is?! I thought Maria was here. Whatever. Here I am.. So yeah. I think that this place is wierd..heard Perfect is here. If Nova comes near your office you should close the window. Perfect will come near the right door. So far. If you see Nova at the "Window" camera, he will bust down the window. He also will destroy the camera. (Sigh) Just have a good night!" -Red Cody Night 3: "Hey.. I found something on Camera 19. If you see. (Not now but problably later.) I saw Nightmare Nova. Listen. I might not *Cough* *Cough* be there. There's this *Doorbanging* backroom. In camera 19. I gotta go see what's going on soon. Just make sure, well, you can't check Camera 19. I don't think there is much there. Well, Nightmare Nova will come into your room through the window, like Nova does. However I don't think he breaks the window. If you're asking who goes through the Left or Right door, I have no idea myself, I think Lord Zorgu goes through the right door. That's it for now." -Red Cody Night 4: "Hey, you're doing good with this job. Nice job. Hey, listen. Nightmare Nova goes through the window.just make sure if he's at the Middle Room to shut the window and check to a different camera if needed. Just make sure if you're going to check a different camera when Nightmare Nova is on the camera to shut the door first and then change it.. You know. I thought Night 4 would be bad, but you're fine. At least I think you are. Hey. You know the power? Make sure to keep it good, or you're gonna have a bad time like Sans does to you. Goodbye and see you on Night 5." -Red Cody Night 4 - 2nd message: "This is just getting.. MORE! and MORE! painful to do. Just let me kill you. I just want my feel to be awesome for killing yet another puny- oh wait, you're not a human. HAH!" -Reversed and Low Pitch. Night 5 - "Hey, you got another message last night? Yeah. That was wierd, but even I don't have an explanation for that. I guess it was pretty intense. I know, it was problably a character, problably. Just listen. I'm getting there soon. Hold your horses. OK? If it's 5 AM, I advise you to shut the doors. They're gonna go 'HERE'S JOHNNY' mode, so just make sure you get through this. You'll get your paycheck, too. I think you'll be fine with the advice I gave you, except for one more animatronic, but he's not too important. If irises appear in the doors, shut the door with the irises. That's it for now, bye!" -Red Cody Night 6 - "Woah, you're.. there? It's problably embarrassing but you got a paycheck. I stayed near the factory until 12 AM, and I wanted to go in, but the doors are locked. Holy crap, what do I do? I'll do whatever I can to get in there, Cody. Don't worry. OK? Usually I'd get mad and throw a chair through the glass door, but I'll provoke them, the characters. Be careful. The characters are crazy. Woah. I'm gonna go." Red Cody Night 7 - Only accessable if you do 4/20 mode. "Well, I'm rested enough to get back to where you are. I'm gonna be careful, you're in a hellhole right now, so I'm trying to get there as quick as possible. Makes sense, problably. I know. It does. I'm actually right near the door. I'm comi-" -Red Cody Strategies for Nights Night 1: This night is relativly easy, because only Nova is active during this night. You only need to check on him when you hear a static-like sound when the camera is down. This is moving points Nova's room > Closet > Bathroom > Main Hall 1 > Knife Room > Main Hall 2. If he gets to Main Hall 2, you have 3 seconds to shut the window (Decreased in Later Nights.) before he busts open the window and kills you, however Nightmare Nova can (Rarely) appear on this night. And, if starts early in the Night, it is possible for him to kill you. This is however unlikely. Night 2: This night is when Nightmare Nova starts, so you must check on him a lot, and since Night 1 is a Tutorial Night, the static-like sound when Nova/Nightmare Nova moves is removed. Once Nightmare Nova gets to Middle Room, he will stare at the camera, and if you change to a different camera. (Other than Camera 18.) He will go into the room and kill you, so if he gets to the camera and you want to change cameras, you must close the window before you change cameras. Running out of Power is a lot more likely to happen this night as well. Night 3: Dusk Chrome is active on this night. He, however, goes through the Right Door. (And rarely the Left Door.) Lord Zorgu is also extremely rare to encounter on this night, but he can't kill you. Since Nova can get to Main Hall 2 at 1 AM (2 AM in Night 2, and 3 AM in Night 1.), he is incredibly hard to avoid (And you also have 2 seconds to shut the window.) Night 4: This night is incredibly hard, and can prepare you for Night 5, you should follow the strategy for Night 5. (You must do it slower, however, or you can quickly get a Nova or Nightmare Nova death. Night 5: This is the first Night where Lord Zorgu is active. # Quickly switch between Main Hall 2 and The Middle Room until Audio Cues are heard. # If Nova is there, shut the window door quickly, if Nightmare Nova is there, shut the left door and change to Main Hall 2. # Check to see if Lord Zorgu is at Office Hall. If he is there, shut the Left Door, if not, go back to Nightmare Nova. # Repeat 2. # Look at the Right Door (Or left door.) if you see white irises, shut the door you see them in. # Repeat 2-5. Night 6 aka Hell Mode. You must quickly check between Middle Room, Main Hall 2, and looking at the doors. Night 7 - 4/20 mode # Quickly change to Middle Room because Nightmare Nova will be there in a few seconds # Shut the left door and change to Main Hall 2, since he'll be there a few seconds after Nightmare Nova. # Shut the window because you'll only have 1.5 seconds to shut the window door. # Lord Zorgu and Dusk Chrome will come around 12 AM/1 AM, so if Lord Zorgu appears in the Office Hall camera, shut the window # Repeat 2-4 Night 8 # Change to Main Hall 2 because Nova can be there very quickly. # If Nova is there, shut the window. If not, check the Middle Room for Nightmare Nova # If irises are in the doors (Left door or right door) shut the door you see the irises in # Change back to Middle Room. Nightmare Nova will be in there. # Close the right door and check on Nova. # Repeat 3. # Repeat 4-6. This strategy was for the PC. The hyphanico console's version has different AI, so using the above strategy will quickly result a Nightmare Nova jumpscare. If you have that version, follow this strategy. # Change to the middle room first, and flip the camera up and down until Nightmare Nova gets to the Middle Room. # Close the right door and check on Nova (Main Hall 2) # Once you're done, go back to the middle room and open the Right door. # Look for Dusk Chrome/Lord Zorgu's irises. If there are irises there, shut the door they're in. # Repeat 2. # Repeat 3. # Check on Dusk Galaxia on Camera 5. make sure the right door is shut before you check on her. # Repeat 2-7 Trivia *Strangely, if Nova breaks the window, Nightmare Nova will kill you. *If Dusk Chrome kills you, you will get an alternate game over screen. It says "Blue stickman murdered in The Void. When Chrome went on an adventure with his friends, Cody did not show up, they finally found Nova's home in The Void and saw Cody's corpse in Nova's Office, they were all horrified at what they saw." and the text "GAME OVER" is next to the newspaper. *Dusk Galaxia only appears on Night 8, but she is hard to avoid. *If you play Night 8. The carmen overture will play for the entire night. *If you play 4/20 mode, the normal calender has the month (December) scratched out and blood and the word Deathcember replaces it, and the days are all marked with Xs and the words "U WIL DIEH" (Actually supposed to be 'You will die'.) *The game takes place from December 25th, 1988 to January 1st, 1989 *Maria Fitzgerald is the first person you play as during Night 1, however, for the rest of the game, you play as Cody. The creator of this game. *The pink slip you get after Night 8 says: *You are fired. Reasons: "Deciding to waste your time at The Void, tampering with the characters. Too much sleep lost." Time of termination: "RIGHT NOW." I'm so dissapointed in you! *Night 1 is available as its own separate night, called the Tutorial.